junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Lion
The Blue Lion 'also known as "'Zamba of the Blue Mane" (青いたてがみのザンバ) in Japanese, is the 3rd episode of Leo the Lion (Onward, Leo). Plot During a hot day in the sun, Coco flies and calls out to Leo, alerting to him that his mate Kitty/Leah was sick or suffering a “sun stroke.” Leo immediately rushes to his den to find Dan’l watching over a sleeping Leah, and asks him if she will live. Dan’l states that he is optimistic, but dealing with situations like these are tricky, then says that there is nothing much that can be done, but getting Cara Cara leaves could help. After obtaining the leaves, Leo finds a young zebra Stripes who lost his mother and is confronted by the surrounding lions. The grey male claims that they saw the zebra first and was going to go for the kill, then challenges Leo to fight over him. As he was about to attack, he was stopped by the voice of their leader, the blue lion Zamba. Zamba offers to fight one-on-one, then states that he has insulted his friends or his pride and he must pay for doing so. Leo did not want to fight Zamba, but had to anyway as Zamba. The fight containing clawing and clashing of fangs lasted for a bit before Leo leapt up and whacks Zamba in the face, with the crowd of lions watching in shock or surprise. The white lion calls out on Zamba and his pride for ganging up on one helpless baby zebra, referring them as “cowards and bullies.” Taking it as an offense, the pride leader yells to Leo that he had fought battles for all his life and no one ever called him a coward until now, and tells him to remember that. Once Leo and Stripes left, Zamba turns to his lions and demands to know who gave the order of leading the group. He takes down the shaking and scared brown lion and possibly killing him, and decides to attack the jungle in response of being called a “coward.” Leo advises Stripes to let his parents know where he is when he wanders off to play before letting him run back to his herd. When the white lion returns to his den, Leah wakes up, happy to see him, and says that she already felt better. She is appalled from seeing the claw marks on his chest and scolds him for always leaving the jungle to fight with the likeliness of never coming back alive. Leo denies that it was nothing serious and doesn’t hurt a bit, although his responses of Leah licking his wound shows otherwise. On the way to find the medicine at the hot springs, Tomy and Coco fight by kicking mud at each other and Dan’l discovers Zamba with his pride on the cliff above them. The blue lion proclaims to be their new master and attacks Dan’l. Tomy and Coco sprinted to tell Leo of the incident in crying tears. The baboon explains that Zamba and his lions were traveling 200 miles to the south to find a country of their own and it is probable that anyone that got in their way will suffer a terrible fate. Angered by the cruelty and determined to put a stop to it, he was going to head to face him, but was stopped by his mate, who was against Leo going into a “1 lion against 10” battle and says that Zamba was going to leave anyway to convince him to not take such a risky chance. But as time went on, it was clear that Zamba was not leaving anytime soon, as they continued to hunt and kill more and more animals. Leo couldn’t stand by and let Zamba keep on with his cruelty and was about to deal with him, but also hoped that talking to him will be enough to get Zamba to leave. He makes a promise to Leah that he won’t fight him before heading to find the blue lion. Upon arriving at an echoing mountainous land, Leo attempts to talk Zamba into leaving and heading to find his own kingdom, but the cocky lion demands him to make him and he challenges him in a fight. Although he knocks him down and slams his opponent into a rock, Leo still has to keep his promise that he would not fight him, which Zamba scorns and shames him for. He continues attacking Leo and the latter keeps taking the hits he gives him. Just as he pins him down and declares that everything in Leo’s jungle is his to take, he is taunted by Tomy and Coco, then chases them away, claiming to be the strongest Lion in the world. While he was distracted, his uncle, Gareth, was able to save Leo and take to a nearby river. While he does not know why Leo refused to fight, he tells the white lion that he knew that if Zamba and Leo fought right now, only one of them would be dead and there is no going back for Zamba and it is impossible for him to change. Gareth does not blame his nephew for it, for he knows why he became the lion he is. He tells Leo the story about Zamba, hoping that it could save the latter’s life in understanding his struggles. Tomy and Coco, who fled to Leo and Leah’s den, describes what happened in Leo and Zamba’s fight, but felt ashamed for fleeing and leaving Leo to fend for himself with a chance of dying. They came back to the area, but Leo disappeared upon return, then the sobbing duo get kicked out by an angered Dan’l. Everyone was in shock when Leo came back home alive. The animals are stopped by Leo, who suggested not get others to join them to fight Zamba. He tells them the story of Zamba, a lion who started out as a crying cub rejected by his own pride because he was born blue. He was frequently bullied by other lions for his differences and had to try his best to become stronger and learn to survive alone. He lived alone and the only thing he lived for was the thought of fighting back, which resulted to Zamba growing up to be a powerful, but brutal lion. Leo is able to relate to Zamba, as he understands what it is like to be alone. It was thanks to his friends that he did not fall into that same dangerous path. He no longer wants to fight the blue lion, for it was like fighting himself. After some time, Rhinoceros confronts Leo and threatens that he will come after Zamba if Leo continues to allow him and his lions to run free and cause chaos. Leo is also alerted that Stripes and his family was gone and Zamba threatened to eat them if they saw them again. Tomy and Coco reveals that Gareth was killed by his nephew for saving Leo. Righteously sickened and outraged, Leg goes to confront Zamba in a fight once and for all. Leah, Dan’l, Tomy, and Coco ran to the site and watched. After a fierce battle of claws and strikes under the orange sky of nearing dusk, Zamba got the upper hand near the top of the two mountain spires and was able to toss the battered white lion off the cliff. The animals rushed to Leo’s side and stood against Zamba, which the blue lion did not mind since he enjoys torturing little animals. He became bewildered and shocked to see that Leo survived the fall and managed to climb back up. He backs away from him until the edge of the mountain gave way, making him fall through and plummet into the gorge. His pride watched him fall to his doom and fled as Leo and his gang slid along the side of the mountain to find him. On a ledge, Zamba was found lying on his belly and Leo stated that Zamba could have asked to be their friend. The lion groaned that he tried so many times and hundreds of different ways growing up, but they were all done in vain. Everybody hated him because he was different, so all he could do was making them fear him. Zamba asks Leo to forgive him before letting out his last breath, dying in front of the group from his fatal wounds. The animals look on in shock and sit around him in silence to honor the fallen lion as the sun slowly sets until it disappeared under the horizon. Characters seen by appearance * Kimba (Leo) * Coco (Pauly Cracker) * Kitty (Lyra) * Dan'l Baboon (Buzara) * Stripes * Grey Male Lion * Zamba * Bucky (Tommy) * Garath * Boss Rhino Species seen * Giraffes * Zebras * Lions * Antelope * Foxes * Raccoons * Birds * Squirrels * Parrots * Leopards * Warthogs * Hyenas (mentioned) * Rhinoceroses Trivia * In the English dub, Leo was once referred to as “Kimba,” meaning “little coward” in the language of animals for not wanting to fight, which is confusing because there have been cases where Leo did go out of his way to fight and there was no specific meaning of the name. Panja/Caesar also requested Eliza/Snowene to name their son "Kimba" before his death. ** In the Japanese version, however, he refers to himself as the “white flower.” * Although Zamba grew up without the support of friends, he still called the lions his pride his "friends." Gallery __FORCETOC__ ep 3 Zamba.PNG|Zamba - the Blue Lion ep 3 Aiding Lia.PNG|Leo aiding/comforting Leah Resources Title and air date: Tezuka in English Director - Media Arts Database Category:Episodes Category:Leo the Lion Episodes